Tampered Love
by oceanbang
Summary: (COMPLETE) Clark follows Lana on the plane to Paris. What encounters will they have with love and Kryptonite affected people? Lots of Clana. Please R&R.
1. Chasing Lana

Hi, this is Oceanbang. Due to the seemingly lovingness of Clana, I have decided to write a story about Clana. So, if you love Clana goodness, I hope you will enjoy this fic, and please review. Reviewing important. Thanks. And now onto...

Tampered Love_Lana Lang, Lana Lang, Lana Lang.  
_ "Clark, is something wrong?"  
Clark Kent snapped out of dream world and came face to face with the girl he had loved since he had first set his eyes on her.  
"Clark, earth to Clark Kent. This is Lana Lang speaking."  
"Oh sorry Lana. I had a lot on my mind."  
"It sure seems that way."  
The young manager of the Talon turned her back on Clark to fix up a cappuccino for him.  
"Thanks, Lana", he said, as she gave him the cup. Clark fished into his pocket for his wallet, but Lana shook her head.  
"It's on the house, Clark?" And with that, she went back to fixing another order. The teen alien took a sip of his cappuccino. He was not one to obsess over Lana. They had been friends for a while and had shared some intimate moments and powerful kisses, but lately, their relationship had taken a turn toward friendship rather than heated love. Clark could write a book on their relationship it took so many turns.  
But Lana was leaving for Paris in a few days, and Clark didn't want to let her go. He knew he could stop her by telling her his secret, but it was too risky. He didn't think it would be a smart move.  
Clark pulled on his jacket, and got off the stool.  
"Thanks Lana. I'll catch you tomorrow."  
"Um, Clark wait!" Clark stopped and turned around. "I, I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. But I was wondering if you could drive me."  
Tomorrow?! Clark stared awkwardly, but then finally smiled.  
"Great Lana. I'll pick you up at..."  
"Eleven thirty? Oh wait. Don't you have that testimony tomorrow, Clark?"  
"I'll get it done before. Don't leave without me if I'm late." Lana nodded and smiled, and then went back to her work.  
Clark turned and walked out of the Talon.  
  
Lana Lang felt like doing a cheer. But old memories stopped her. As excited as she was that Clark would take her, she had her doubts. She really liked Clark, but he wasn't always there for her. Emotionally, at least. He had his secrets too.  
Just as Lana decided not to get her hopes up, the phone rang.  
"Hello", Lana initiated as she answered.  
"Lana? It's Lex? Do you need a ride for tomorrow?"  
"Actually, no Lex. Clark's taking me."  
"Well good for him. I'll meet you two there. Bye."  
Lana hung up the phone and sighed. She really wanted Clark, but she really wanted Paris too.  
  
Clark Kent went to bed happy.  
There were still chores in the morning. There was still the testimony. And there was still the girl from Krypton, Kara. He was thinking about that a lot. But he decided to put it aside.  
Clark closed his eyes and tired to fall asleep. He was so tired after all the work he had done during the day. He had decided to sleep in the loft, and only tossed off his jacket, socks, and shoes. It didn't matter to him that he was sleeping in his tight bright red T-shirt and his baggy jeans. What mattered was tomorrow. He had to make a strong impression on Lana. A romantic one.  
Footsteps alerted Clark suddenly. He sat up on the couch only to be shoved back down. A face was smiling at him, holding him down.  
"Hello, Kal El." Clark tried to push Kara off, but her strength was matched with his. "Don't struggle Kal El."  
"My name is Clark!"  
"I know you're planning on taking the girl you love. You know everyone you loved will just betray sooner or later. Why not just give up on her now? It is time for you to follow your true destiny." Kara put her hands on Clark's chest, and started to tear the front of Clark's shirt apart. It ripped quickly. She placed her hands on Clark's pecks, then slowly moved down to his abs. Pain seared on his skin. Not from Kryptonite, but from the burning of his skin. Kara stroked back up to his pecks, and then along his broad shoulders. Then she moved back to his abs. "You must except your destiny Clark."  
Kara moved off of Clark and revealed the "S" logo burnt in his chest.  
"Why, why are you doing this?" Clark struggled with the words, sighing deeply.  
"I'm not finished yet Kal El." Kara pulled out a piece small piece of glowing red Kryptonite. She forcefully slipped it into his pocket, and then moved back on top of him.  
They kissed with tongues. Clark pulled off his ripped shirt and threw it on the ground. They kissed again, but then Clark pushed her off.  
"No, I'm not going to do this. I don't really even know you."  
"I'm from Krypton, like you."  
"I can't trust you to believe it." Clark pushed her off and got up.  
"Your love for that mortal is strong, very strong. You even resisted the temptation and red Kryptonite."  
"I do love Lana, and that is why I'm, going to see her off at the airport. I don't know who the hell you are, but get out!" Clark shouted.  
Kara shook her head, but then left the loft. Clark tore out the red kryptonite, and smashed it. Then he dropped back on the couch, and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The sunny skies made Lana feel extra happy, as she waited outside of the Sullivan household. She had already spent twenty minutes sharing a goodbye with Chloe, who had left a few minutes ago. They had agreed to write or call daily. And Chloe had to convince her to get any hot guy's number. She had said a long distance relationship was fine with her.  
Lana sat down on the steps of the porch, and silently waited for Clark.  
Five more minutes passed before a black limousine drove up in front of her. The window in the back rolled down, and Clark Kent poked his head out.  
"Sorry I couldn't get any cars from the farm. I hope this will do." Clark smiled and Lana laughed. He exited the limo and grabbed all three of Lana's large suitcases.  
"Wow Clark, you don't look like those are hard to carry at all."  
"They're not."  
Lana reached for the door, but Clark opened it for her, still carrying all three suitcases in one hand. Lana looked even more surprised. She thanked him and got in. Clark went to the back and loaded up the suitcases in the trunk, and then joined Lana inside.The two talked about old times and good memories the whole way there.Once they got to the airport they got out. Lex was waiting inside a sea of busy people rushing around. Lana walked over to him, hugged him, and thanked him. Lex nodded nicely at Clark, but he replied with an angry stare.  
_ Things aren't going to patch up that fast, Lex,_ he thought angrily. Lana moved back to Clark who was getting her suitcase out. Lana connived him to let her take the rolling one, and finally he gave in. The two moved up an escalator, and walked along a balcony. Finally, they reached Lana's plane. "Well, um Clark, I guess this is goodbye for now. They've already called all passengers." The two stared into each other's eyes before the locked lips. Then Lana looked sad, as she moved away from Clark.. "I love you, Clark", she whispered. The words made Clark all the more sad to let her go. "So do I", he replied. A bagman walked over and took Lana's luggage from Clark, and walked in front of Lana toward the plane. "Goodbye, Clark." And then she was gone inside the tunnel to the plane. Clark sadly turned away. He loved her, she was leaving him, and it was all too much. Then Clark decided to make a decision he knew he'd regret, but he hoped it would be right. Clark quickly made hi sway into the tunnel, making sure nobody was watching him, then at super speed, he raced into the plane, past Lana, and straight into the storage area. The passengers only felt a breeze.  
  
Clark made himself comfortable with all the luggage around him. He was hidden in a corner, surrounded by suitcases, bags, and boxes. But then he heard a noise.  
Peering around the luggage, Clark noticed someone else who had decided to make the luggage room a temporary stay also.  
"Chloe?!"  
  
A/N: I hope you like the chapter. More Clana coming in next few chapters. Please review and check out my other story: Good Boy, Bad Girl. There's some Clana in the earlier chapters. Please review it too. Suggestions welcomed. 


	2. Dilemmas with Chloe and Lana

Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. Now, back to the story. This chapter will span from Chloe and Clark's meeting to introducing the new Kryptonite person. Please keep reviewing.  
  
twiggirl06: this chapter's longer than the last one. Yay.  
  
"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed again, staring at his good friend. The aspiring journalist smiled sheepishly and let out a nervous laugh.  
"Hey Clark. And I thought I was the only one taking luggage class. So what're you doing here, Clark? Oh no wait, let me guess, you're tailing Lana because you're much too in love with her to be an ocean apart. Am I right?" This time Clark smiled sheepishly.  
"Something like that." Chloe rolled her eyes and looked away. "Why are you here Chloe?" Chloe stood up and answered.  
"Well Clark, I am also on someone else's trail. You're tagging your desired love, and I'm tagging a meteor rock suspect."  
"Chloe that's dangerous! Out of all the people affected by the meteor rocks, how many do you think did not try to harm us or Pete, Lana, Lex, or my parents?"  
"Um, three?" Chloe guessed. Clark shrugged his shoulders telling her that her guess was somewhat accurate.  
The two friends sat quietly for a few minutes, before Chloe piped up.  
"You know, we could track this person together. Hey, even Lana could help us. I know what they can do; it's not that bad. Come on Clark."  
"Chloe, I don't think we should stalk someone just because they were exposed to meteor rocks in Smallville."  
"But there power is really interesting Clark." Clark shook his head and stood up.  
"It's invading their privacy, Chloe. I don't know why you became a stowaway just to follow a meteor rock person." Clark finished and walked to the other side of the luggage room, peering out a window.  
There was silence for a few more minutes until, once again, Chloe spoke up first.  
"I'm going to go say hi to Lana."  
"No!" Clark yelled abruptly, causing Chloe to jump.  
"Why not? Am I not allowed to see her?"  
"No, I just don't think we should surprise her on the plane."  
"I don't mind." And before Clark could protest, Chloe exited the luggage room.  
Clark sighed and turned his attention back to gazing at the clouds in the sky.  
A few moments later, the door opened. Clark turned to see Lana Lang smiling sweetly at him.  
"Oh Clark, it was so sweet of you to chase after me on the plane. You truly are special." Lana's voice made Clark a little uneasy. He couldn't ever remember her talking like she was. Lana move toward Clark briskly, and locked her lips with his. Clark was taken aback, but he nonetheless enjoyed it. He felt weird about Lana by what she was doing. She wasn't one to just find Clark chasing after her in the luggage compartment of a plan traveling to another country. He had expected her to get mad or be confused. But there was she, locking lips with his.  
Clark stroked Lana's hair and set his chin on her head. But then he started to wonder why Chloe had left and why Lana had suddenly barged in and started to make love. Clark wondered if it was a coincidence or if he just couldn't accept Lana's strange behavior.  
Lana rubbed her hands along Clark's broad chest, kissing him again. Her hands went along his shoulders, and then slipped up his sleeve's and squeezed his muscular arms.  
"Clark, I really wanted you, and I'm so glad you chased after me. It tells me some much about you." Lana said, kissing Clark on the cheek. She hugged him quietly and he embraced her. But before the two could part, Chloe came in on them.  
"Just as I expected. I thought you two would be all up ob each other." Chloe sounded woozy. It seemed like she was drunk, but Clark doubted she was.  
It could be something that affected Lana, too, Clark thought. But then he pushed the thought away, trying to stop doubting Lana's motivation.  
"Oh Chloe, you're just jealous that I have Clark all to myself." Lana's voice wasn't jealous, but teasing and still sweet.  
"Oh please! Clark doesn't really like you all that much. Did you forget, you moved on him?"  
"He didn't stop me, did he? If it were you he would probably push away." Chloe gasped and shook her head.  
"That's not true! Watch!" Chloe walked up to Clark and gave him a big kiss smack on the lips. She turned and smiled cockily at Lana, and then wiped her lips with her arm. "I liked it!"  
Lana moved forward and dragged Clark by his arm away from Chloe.  
"You stay away from her Clark, you know you like me more!" Lana spun Clark around and slipped her hands into Clark's sleeves and squeezed his shoulders. "You know it."  
Chloe frowned and yanked Clark backwards by the back of his T-shirt, dragging Lana with him.  
"Get your hands off him Lana, he's mine!"  
"No, he wants me!"  
The two girls kept arguing, yanking Clark back and forth. Finally, they both tried to kiss him at the same times and knocked heads together. Clark smirked as both the girls stumbled backwards, hands to their foreheads.  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Clark asked with a smile. Neither girl answered. They were both staring intently at him. "Whatever."  
Suddenly, both girls grabbed onto him. Chloe pulled the back of his T- shirt up to his head, as Lana dragged up the front of his T-shirt. They both pulled it off and tossed it behind them. Before Clark could protest, Lana unbuttoned the button on Clark's jean and pulled down the zipper, as Chloe yanked his jeans down to his ankles, leaving him in his dark blue boxers.  
"What the hell?!" But Chloe already had her digital camera out and snapped a couple pictures. Lana giggled hysterically in the background. Clark quickly pulled up his jeans before Chloe could take any more pictures. He tried to snatch the camera away, but Chloe wouldn't let.  
"Guess what I got?" She asked between laughs. "My laptop! I'm going to those pictures real fast! Be right back!" Chloe dashed off around Clark, and Lana pulled him back as he tried to grab Chloe.  
As the door closed, Lana moved in on Clark.  
"Now that she's gone we can get back to business." Lana embraced Clark again.  
"N-no! What were you guys thinking?!"  
"I know! That was so funny!!" Lana started to go into a giggling fit. Clark sighed and looked around anxiously. He walked over to his shirt and put it on. "Aw, I was hoping you'd flex for me Clark?" Clark ignored her and tried to think of a solution to his dilemma.  
_Something's obviously wrong with Lana and Chloe. Wait, it must be the person affected by Kryptonite that Chloe had mentioned! That could be why they're acting so strange. I have to find that person. And I really think Chloe would go through with those pictures. I have to stop her.  
_ Clark exited the luggage room and saw Chloe a few seats ahead. She was next to a guy and busily working on her laptop.  
"Chloe!" Clark grabbed her arm just as some e-mail was sent. The e- mail had a picture and was directed to Lex's e-mail address. _Dammit, Chloe!_ Clark stared at her angrily. "Chloe, why did you send those pictures?!"  
"Because they're funny. Don't you think Lex would enjoy a good laugh?"  
"Of me in my boxers? I don't think so Chloe."  
Clark dragged her out of her seat and pulled her toward the luggage room. He saw the guy get up and start to follow them, but he ignored it. Clark opened the door, pushed Chloe in, and slammed it shut behind him.  
"It's the meteor rock person, isn't it? That's why you two are acting so bizarre."  
"Oh Clark, you are just so good at putting two and two together."  
Just then, the door behind Clark opened, and the same guy that had been sitting next to Chloe entered the room. He was the same height as Clark and the same muscular build, but his eyes were pale brown, his hair was light brown, short, and a little spiky. He wore a loose and open short sleeve black button shirt, and a tight gray tank top. He also had on black baggy jeans. The guy smiled and walked up to Chloe and kissed her. Clark's eyes widened.  
"Clark, I'd like you to meet Charlie Huggins, my boyfriend." Clark quickly moved over to Lana and put an arm around her shoulders.  
"Charlie, I'd like you to meet Lana Lang, my girlfriend." Chloe glared at both of them. Then she kissed Charlie. Clark kissed Lana. Then both couples kissed again.  
"Oh yeah?! Look at this hunk's muscles." Chloe argued. Charlie slipped one of his arms out of his black shirt and flexed.  
"Oh yeah?! Clark, show them!" Clark nodded and rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder and flexed.  
"My girlfriend's hotter than yours!" Charlie argued, clinging to Chloe.  
"No, my girlfriend's hotter than yours!" Clark argued back, clinging to Lana.  
"My boyfriend's got a six pack!" Chloe screamed, as Charlie pulled his black shirt off, and then pulled of his tank top, showing his abs.  
"No, my boyfriend's got a better six pack!" Lana screamed back, as Clark slipped of his T-shirt, showing his abs.  
"Shut up back there!!!!" Someone screamed from the passenger's area. Someone banged on the wall, too. The two couples glared at each other, and then separated to each end of the luggage room.  
"This is going to be a really, really long flight." Chloe blurted out loud, and then started to stare out the window, as the other three started to look out the other windows, leaving the room quiet. 


	3. Getting a Room

This chapter's a little short but I hope you enjoy it. Please keep reviewing and thanks to everyone that has already reviewed.  
  
For the rest of the flight, neither Lana nor Clark spoke to Chloe or Charlie. Having gotten bored of staring out a window, the four started to do other things. After two hours, they all fell asleep. And they did not awake until the plane was landing on the runway.  
"Wow, we're here already?" Chloe asked rhetorically. "Well I guess we should separate then." Chloe and Charlie got to their feet, and joined the line of passengers waiting to get out in the passenger area. Clark and Lana waited for some people to get behind Chloe and Charlie before the joined the growing line.  
"Lana, what power did Charlie have over you?" Clark suddenly asked.  
"Well, I guess it was like a trance. Maybe a love trance." Lana giggled and Clark smiled. At least now he knew why Lana had been so into him. "And Clark, what about your parents?" Lana started getting back to her old self. "Don't tell me you didn't even tell your parents."  
"I was planning on calling them." Clark smiled sheepishly.  
Lana and Clark finally exited the plane, Clark carrying most of Lana's luggage.  
"So, is there a bus or something that takes the students to the art school you're going to?"  
"Actually Clark, the bus takes us to our hotel, and the art school is just a block from the hotel." Lana pointed to a large charter bus, and the two made their way into it. It was pretty packed, so Lana and Clark squeezed together in a seat up front. As the bus started up Lana started looking at Clark with deep thinking expressions. "Clark, I know you followed me and all, but I don't know if this is going to help our relationship. You still have your secrets, but now that we're away from Smallville, I hope you will be different. I really want you to Clark. I want us to be better friends."  
"And maybe better than friends?" Clark ventured. Lana just smiled, and turned her attention to the surrounding outside the window of the bus. Clark smiled happily, and started to dial his home phone number.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Clark was still on the line with his parents. The first five minutes had been his father scolding him. Then the next five minutes was his mom saying how romantic it was. And the last five minutes had been his parents discussing the situation. Finally, his mom spoke up.  
"All right Clark, here's what your father and I decided. No powers unless you really need to use them. You will catch a flight before the week is over back to Smallville. Lex has arranged it. And you and Lana better sleep in two separate beds. And just have fun Clark. I'm proud of you."  
"And we'll talk about this when you get back." Came Jonathan's voice.  
"Thanks, I will have fun. Bye." And then Clark hung up. "Lana, your hotel room, is it a two bed room?"  
"No, it's just a one bed room. Why do you ask?" Clark just smirked and then looked the other way.  
Soon the bus came to a stop, and Clark and Lana were one of the first people off. The hotel in front of them looked about fifty stories high, and had a very large fountain in the front. Clark and Lana moved inside, and stared at all the surroundings.  
"It's really nice in here." Clark stated. Lana agreed. But then the two moved over to the main desk. A woman behind the counter smiled.  
"Name please?"  
"Lana Lang. I'm here for the art school." The woman nodded and searched a list.  
"Ah yes, Mrs. Lang. I didn't know you were bringing a boyfriend, but that's quite alright." Lana blushed and Clark smiled sheepishly. "Room 2988."  
"Thanks", Lana replied, taking two card keys. Then they were off to the elevator.  
The elevator ride was quiet. They reached the 29th floor, and stepped out. Lana found the room, and opened the door. The room was large, with a glass wall toward the balcony. There was a kitchenette, a fairly large bathroom, and a large bed with a TV in front of it. The ceiling was high and the room was large.  
"Wow", Lana whispered, looking around the room. The two set the luggage down, and admire the room. But then there was a knock on the door that connected their room with the one next to them. Lana walked over, unlocked it, and opened the door. Then she gasped.  
Chloe and Charlie were in the room next to them. Chloe suddenly blurted out.  
"Oh great. This is going to be a great stay, isn't it?"  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter was short, but please review. 


	4. Midnight Talk

So, here were the results more or less: 1)5 picks 2) 1 pick 3) 3 picks. So the Eiffel Tower choice is the one. It will mostly span over the next two chapters.

=================================================================

The first night was quiet, but Clark Kent was uncomfortable. Lana Lang had the only bed in the room because Clark had insisted on it. So he was stuck with a couch that did not fit his six foot three frame. His neck was sore from laying in a bad position. His back ached from behind bent, and his legs hung over the edge. And he was tired. So the lack of need sleep was making him cranky.

Clark tried to just lay awake, hoping eventually he would fall into a much needed slumber. But then he looked over at Lana who was stirring. Clark pulled himself up onto his feet, and moved over to her. Lana was tossing and turning, a fearful look on her face.

__

_Nightmares,_ thought Clark. As much as he dreamed about his origins and parents, he hadn't really taken into consideration how much Lana probably had nightmares. Not just because of her parents' death that she had witnessed, but because of all the other things as well. Some many people had tried to hurt her, or were obsessed with her. She lost Whitney as well, and when Tina Greer had imposed as her deceased boyfriend, the realizations had probably stirred her nightmares.

Lana was not saying anything or talking in her sleep, so Clark had no idea what was haunting her. But he knew what he had to do. Clark slowly laid himself on the bed behind Lana's back. He put his arm around her ,and she curled up against him, pressing against his chest. Clark stroked her hair, and rested his cheek against her head. Lana snuggled against him more, and a single tear slid down her cheek. Clark looked at her with a sorrowful gaze.

"Clark?!" A light flicked on. Clark flipped around to see who it was, while the edge of the bed started to sink. He fell of the bed, and the mattress snapped upward, bouncing a sleeping Lana into the air and off the bed. Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth to keep her from cracking up. "Wow Clark, I never thought you and Lana would share a bed." Chloe stated with a smile.

"We weren't. Lana was just having a bad dream, and---"

"You were gonna wake her? Yeah, right Clark, of course." Chloe cut him off.

"Chloe, I wasn't doing anything sneaky." Clark pleaded with his friend. Chloe just laughed softly. Lana suddenly popped up on the other side of the bed. Her hair was really messy and clinging to her mouth. Her smile was turned upside down in a frown.

"What's going on?" She asked grouchily.

"Well, sorry to wake you guys from your tender moment." Lana gave Chloe a confused laugh. "But Charlie and I were going to take a trip to the Eiffel Tower, and were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us. I hear it's really beautiful in the middle of the night. So, what do you say?"

"Wait a minute Chloe. You and Charlie are still together? I thought you were following him or something." Clark asked as he walked toward the girls.

"Actually Clark, I met him a few months ago in Metropolis, on a trip. He told me about this trip and asked me to go along. And no Clark, he didn't use his powers to make me like him. He only did that on the plane because I asked him to. And really, he's not the actual meteor rock affected person I was following. It was someone else who's staying here. He's going to the Eiffel Tower tonight, so we're going to follow him."

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed quickly. "You're going to follow him? You don't know how dangerous he is!"

"So that's why Charlie is coming with me and that's why I aked you guys." She retorted, holding her ground. Lana, now more awake and less grumpy, smiled.

"Sure Chloe, that sounds great. I'll go." Lana replied. Then she looked at Clark.

"Fine, I'll go too. But be careful, Chloe." Clark warned. Chloe sighed, knowing that the only reason Clark was going because Lana had offered. "Thank you, Lana." She said, looking away from Clark.

"We'll meet in ten minutes in the lobby."

"Hey, Chloe." Clark called after her before she disappeared into her room. "Are you and Charlie sleeping in the same bed?"

"No, he's on the couch." She answered as someone groaned.

"No kidding."

Clark exited the room in his new clothes that Lana had fitted him for with her money. Clark had insisted he would pay her back, but she denied it saying that what he had already done was enough to pay her back.

Clark stood with a tight, solid green T-shirt with an open dark brown jacket, and baggy black jeans. He had even messed with his hair a little for Lana.

"Wow Clark Kent, I did know I could bring the farmer's mentality out of you." Lana said as she looked him over again.

"It's just that I don't go shopping for clothes that much. I see you like your new clothes too, Lana." Clark beamed as he stared at her. Lana nodded with a pearly white smile.

She wore a dark purple blouse that stopped at her midriff, with short sleeves. She also had a black denim jacket that fitted loosely on her, then long sleeves reaching past her wrists. She had on black jeans to match as well. Her hair was pulled back along the sides with a clip, and the rest hung partly on her shoulders and down her back.

"Well, let's go find Chloe and Charlie." Lana suggested, stepping into the nearest elevator. Clark followed her and pressed the lobby floor button. After descending to the lobby, the two found Chloe and Charlie standing near the entrance, waiting. Chloe and Charlie had on new clothes as well.

Chloe had a bight red top with thin sleeves that only covered part of her shoulders. Over it, she wore a dark blue denim jacket. She also had a mixed dark and light blue skirt over black pants.

Charlie had a white muscle shirt with a black jacket over it, and brown baggy pants. The two saw them and met.

"Let's hurry, I want to get there fast." Chloe uttered quickly, making her way out the door. Clark reluctantly followed.

__

_I hate heights._

_=====================================================_

A/N: Thanks to everyone who sumbited their choices. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Thanks, and please keep reviewing.


	5. Terror Tower

Here is the next part in the Eiffel Tower part. This one is more action. The next one will be more Clana filled. Please enjoy and review.

=================================================================

The crisp night air of Paris chilled the four teens that made their way toward the Eiffel Tower. The bright moon in the sky played glows off the black and gray clouds that danced through the nighttime sky. Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Charlie were all trying to make good time, using fast pace walking to get them to their destination faster. Lana's gaze kept shifting to the skies above, catching Clark's attention.

"Is something wrong, Lana?" He asked with concern, as he always did. Lana looked at him with a smile, but she didn't seem as happy."I don't know. I guess I just miss the Kansas skies, you know? Back in Smallville, when the skies were clear, you could just look up almost anywhere and see the twinkling stars and the beautiful moon. I guess it's just different in a huge city like this."Clark listened intently to what Lana was saying. It made him feel a little homesick, but being close to her made the feeling evaporate instantly.The two walked faster, catching up with Chloe and Charlie, who had been a few feet in front."And to think I always considered you to have such good endurance, Clark. Are we walking to fast?" Chloe asked sarcastically. Clark just gave her a smile and shook his head. He liked Chloe too. Being in Paris with her was great in a different way. In a more friendly way. Clark knew it would pain her if he told her being with Lana was more romantic than being with the Smallville High school newspaper editor.Silence overcame the group once again, eventually reaching the end of their walk."Wow Chloe, you were right. It's even more beautiful at night." Lana said, mesmerized and astonished."Looks like we'll be taking the elevator folks. Next stop, top floor." Chloe echoed in a business like voice."The top floor?" Clark questioned, trying to hide his great discomfort. Chloe didn't see it."Yes Clark, that's what I said." She answered dully, before moving on to the main elevator. Charlie and Lana followed her, as Clark looked around before entering. Finally, he decided to just stomp on his fears and get in.As the door closed, Clark tried to make conversation to keep his mind off the increasing heights."So Chloe, how do you know that the person affected by meteor rocks is going to be up here?""Okay, since I feel saying "person affected by meteor rocks" is just too long, let me just tell you their name. This person is Kevin Jacobs, a junior from Smallville High. I found out from a source that he was flying to Paris for the same art show as Lana. It seems like you're not the only one trying to get out of Smallville, Lana." Chloe stated, looking over at Lana. Then she continued. "So I thought that I could follow him, maybe get an interview, and even spend some time with my friend." Chloe smiled at Lana. "And of course with my boyfriend too." Chloe glanced at Clark, as she put emphasis on the word "boyfriend". Clark's eyes widened as he realized that Charlie was Chloe's actual boyfriend._ I should have figured out that out before. With all the history Chloe has had with boyfriends, Clark knew she certainly had a knack for falling in love with Kryptonite infused guys. Ian Randall, Justin Gaines, Sean Kelvin, and now Charlie. He seems like a nice enough guy though, and his powers are much different than the other guys.__   
  
_ "Clark?" Lana called his name, causing Clark to snap back to reality.The reality off traveling in a glass elevator farther and father off the ground, Clark thought grimly, trying to look forwards instead of down.A crash from above the elevator alerted Clark. Lana and Chloe gasped as Charlie glanced from side to side. Since the only non-glass side of the elevator was the ceiling, Clark had to use his X-ray vision to see what was above the elevator. Someone's skeleton came into focus among the blacks, pale blues, and heavy blues that had taken on the color of everything since Clark was looking with X-ray vision. The skeleton was about five stories higher up than the elevator, but it was reaching for something.Suddenly the elevator rocket side to side, being shook by an unknown force. Clark knew though. He caught Lana as she lost her balance, and refocused his vision to normal. Sparks rained down from above and on top of the elevator."What the hell is happening?!" Charlie shouted, still trying to find the source of disruption. Clark immediately zeroed in on the person above them with his X-ray vision again, and came to realize that the person was somehow ripping apart the thick cable that held the elevator up.The person tore apart the cable again, sending a shower of spark, and causing the elevator to rumble. If they didn't get out, it would be like the Tower of Terror, except for real.Not wanting to reveal his powers, Clark settled on an easy option.He smashed through the glass wall, landing on the platform next to the elevator. Both girls screamed as Clark hit the ground. The elevator moved straight up the middle of the tower, each level surrounding the shaft with a circular platform. And from what Clark could tell, the level he was on was only about ten from the top.His attention reverted back to the peril in front of him."Jump out now!!" Clark yelled at the three others inside the elevator.Another cord snapped.And another.The other three finally dove out of the already shattered window, landing just in front of Clark.Another cord snapped. Then the elevator started to free-fall, barreling down with gravity. After a few seconds, a huge crash echoed from the ground below, along with a blast of sparks and flames, and pieces of the elevator flying through the air. Clark was just glad everyone had got out, and no one had been down by the elevator entrance on the ground.Clark helped up the two shaking girls in front of him. Lana hugged against Clark, but so did Chloe. Instantly noticing what she was doing though, she broke off and embraced with Charlie instead.But Clark hadn't forgotten about their enemy that was still around."Chloe, is that Kevin Jacobs?" He asked her, pointing up at a moving figure that was now only three levels away. Chloe squinted her eyes and nodded."That's him. He tried to kill us!!""One guess why Chloe?" Clark asked, already having a reasonable answer of why they had just been attacked."I guess he hates reporters." Chloe retorted quietly, still staring at Kevin descending the levels. The four backed away from the elevator shaft, as Kevin leapt through a structure gap, landing on the same platform."You!!!!" He screamed, gesturing at Chloe. "You're the one who's been following me!!! Why are you stalking me?! You want to get an interview with a freak I bet!!! That's what you think of me, isn't it!!!""No, I don't think that." Chloe answered softly with a concerned voice."Just shut the hell up!!! Sullivan, I know what you do!!! Now I'm going to make you all pay for following me!!!" Kevin screamed angrily, as his arms were engulfed with a clear yellow substance. Like cement, a glove like huge fist was formed over his arms. Reaching from his elbow to his fist, then substance encasing Kevin's arms were bulging fist.Well that's something new, Clark thought, preparing himself for any attack. Kevin's rage appeared in his gaze, as it kept shifting around. He started to advance on the group.Kevin lunged at Chloe first with outstretched hands. Chloe screamed, but tried to avoid the attack. Clark moved in front of the blonde and slammed his palms into Kevin's shoulders, rocketing him onto his back."That's it!!" Kevin screamed with rage. His fists enlarged greatly, the substance forming into a larger shape. This time, Kevin did not move forward. The fists shot forward, extended by the yellow substance, straight at Clark. Clark had not expected the attack, so before he could block it, the fists slammed him in the chest.Charlie charged at Kevin from the side, but suddenly, one of the fists changed shape. As Charlie was about to make contact, the fist had become claws, and it reached straight for Charlie. Quickly trying to redirect his movement, Charlie jumped to the side, but the claws were quick. The slashed across his chest, tearing through his muscle shirt and leaving claw marks. Charlie had avoided a goods proportion of the attack though. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. Kevin jumped at him but Clark was already diving through the air. The two collided and rolled off to the side.Kevin struggled with Clark, tearing down the front of Clark's chest and stomach with his claws. But they only left long rip marks in the front of his shirt."You, you, aren't hurt!" He whispered angrily. Clark said nothing, and tried to shove him off, but Kevin kept attacking. His claws tore sown Clark's side, shredding through both his new T-shirt and his new jacket. But it still did not break his skin.Kevin started trying to attack more wildly. Clark tried to keep him busy so there would be less of a chance of Kevin harming one of the others. Kevin's claws tore up Clark's jacket sleeve and slashed his T-shirt sleeve, and then it clawed across his cheek. Not harming Clark at all, but only making Kevin angrier. He wildly started slashing at Clark's other shoulder, tearing through clothing but no skin."Where is your Achilles' heel?!" Screamed Kevin as he started to form the claws into a huge fist again._ Not anywhere on my body, but you might find some in Smallville._ The thought was amusing to Clark, but the situation was not. It was getting annoying.But Clark suddenly saw Lana's leg lifted into the air. It came crashing down onto Kevin's back, before he could even hit Clark again."Get off him!!" Lana screamed, smacking Kevin in the face with a spin kick. But Kevin's powers could make up for distance.His fist shot out and punched Lana across her face."Lana!!!!" Clark screamed angrily, as Lana hit the ground and slid backwards. Clark jumped up, grabbed Kevin by his shirt, and swung him into the air. Kevin smashed against a pole and dropped to the ground. "Lana!!" Clark yelled again, rushing over to his fallen friend. Chloe and Charlie had already gone to her, but then a huge crash caused Clark to stumble. He spun around and saw Kevin smashing his huge fists into the floor, extended and right next to Clark. The platform floor below them started to give way."You shall all fall!!!!" Kevin screamed. Clark was about to rush over to him and just knock him down, but then the platform broke beneath him and the others around him.

=================================================================

A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger. Please review.


	6. Feelings

Sorry for taking so long to update. Here's some more Clana.

Clanafan: Thank you!

CM Driganii: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this Clana action.

MPELDER: Thanks you! Chloe would regularly be jealous because she acts like it so much. And she probably would blackmail Clark for funny reasons.

adaire: Thank you!

dr. no: Sorry it didn't turn out like you liked, but I hope you like the Clana in this chapter.

===================================================================

Just as Clark wanted it, everything slowed down. His will to move faster than the average eye could see and the ability to move freely among a semi freeze-frame were both very valuable. But now, it was the latter power Clark would need.

The platform beneath his feet was slowly coming apart. The two girls behind him and Charlie were both frozen as well. Kevin was too.Taking his time but not going slow, Clark gently pulled the three people he was trying to protect back a good distance away from the breaking part of the platform. Next, the powerful teen made his way to Kevin, picked up him, flung him to the side, and made his way right next to the others. Then everything resumed normally.Chloe gasped quickly and Charlie head spun every direction. Lana was still unconscious, and Kevin couldn't believe he was just a good ten yards from where he had been a second ago.Clark, with years of practice, easily looked as surprised as the others. He was better at not letting onto his abilities than trying to make up excuses for them.The blades of a helicopter reached Clark's great hearing, and he knew it was on its way.A minute later, a police helicopter was landing on the platform. Kevin was still too shocked to run, thus giving Clark and easier time. He didn't feel like chasing him down or anything.The police were instantly on him, and a few came to check on Clark and the others. Lana was just awaking, and saying she was fine. Charlie was insisting that his injury was no big deal. And Chloe of course was snapping her digital camera wildly.Finally though, after ten minutes, the helicopter had left with Kevin and the group had finally made it to the top floor. Thanks to a ride in the helicopter. A policeman said they would be back up in ten minutes to pick up the stranded teens. With no elevator, they were stuck. But everyone was still enjoying himself or herself.Charlie had pulled his ripped muscle shirt off, and Chloe was examining the claw marks. But that didn't last long, as Chloe's hands started moving up and down his back and shoulders. There lips were locked, and they weren't slowing.Lana looked a little uncomfortable, from what Clark could tell. She leaded on the railing, arms crossed and elbows propped up. Clark moved over next to her and put an arm around her shoulders."Hey, what's on your mind?" Clark asked calmly."You." Lana replied simply, looking up at Clark. Clark blushed a little, but kept his gaze on Lana's face. Her hand found it's way up the back of his shirt, and she softly massaged him."Lana, I know there's a lot I'm not telling you." The alien teen stated, but Lana shook her head.  
"I know that Clark, I mean, look at yourself." Lana replied, easily ripping what was left of the front of Clark's shirt in half. The shreds of his T-shirt hung downwards. Lana rubbed her hand over his abs, and then up his chest."Maybe Kevin just has bad aim." Clark answered sheepishly. Lana didn't buy it."Obviously you don't like sharing your deep dark secrets with me Clark, but the things you do share with me are great. You've always been there for me. Physically, mostly. I know you are always saving people, but I really miss your company. I don't want to sound selfish or anything, but now that you've chased after me, I've been doing a lot of thinking."Clark listened to what she said. He could share his secrets, but he could share his love."Lana, I hope you really know how much it would've pained me to let you go so quickly. I can share something else with you though." Clark answered softly. Feeling that the moment was right, he slipped his arm around her back, and pressed his lips against hers. Lana indulged him. They kissed, but it was the final acceptance of feelings toward each other that made it all the more memorable.Clark felt no regrets that Chloe might be watching. He had no regrets of making his parents worry. But most of all, he had no regrets of chasing after the girl he had loved for so long.

===================================================================  
  
Clark and Lana entered their room twenty minutes later, Chloe and Charlie entering theirs.

Clark pulled off his jacket, and tossed it on the dresser. He had already taken off the shredded mess of his new shirt, after apologizing to Lana.He stretched, and noticed Lana watching."Like what you see?" Clark asked, feeling almost like he was under red kryptonite. He felt so comfortable with Lana.Lana blushed a little and nodded."You are very muscular, Clark. You look great shirtless." Lana answered, moving closer to him. Her hands went over his muscular arms and broad shoulders, down his muscular pecks and along his six-pack abs."Must be all the farm chores." Clark answered slowly, melting because of Lana's touch. Her hands slid up Clark's back, causing him to melt more. Lana push on his muscular chest, and Clark being so weak because of her, fell on his back on the bed. Before Clark could get up, she propped herself on his stomach, and pressed her lips to hers. But then Clark's cell rang.Lana stopped and blushed, quickly getting off of him and retreating to the bathroom._ Dammit, just when it was getting good,_ Clark thought, half disappointed, half amused.Clark answered the phone. But to his surprise, it was Lex.As his friend started talking, Clark peeked in the other room through the connecting door, and found Chloe asleep with her head on Charlie's bare chest. He was stroking her hair.Clark quietly closed the door, and focused back on the call."Uh hey Lex, what's up?""Clark, I was just wondering why I have received an E-mail that reads "Clark Kent: Stripper in Training". I'm a little worried about opening it up." Lex chuckled on the other line."Don't open it Lex!""Oops, I already clicked "read". Sorry Clark..." Lex replied sarcastically, but then his voice trailed off. "Clark, do you parents know about this, because I certainly am a little confused now." Lex started laughing again, and Clark turned red."Would you believe that it was a trick?"

===================================================================

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Parting Ways

**Shout outs:**

**Electric Spyro: Glad you like it.**

**lanaxlang: Thanks.**

**Anariel: Thanks.**

**MPelder: Glad you like it.**

**sweetprincess05: Thanks.**

**saphiremoon: Glad it made sense.**

**Zoara: Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

_**Parting Ways**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"C'mon Clark, I'm sure it will be fun, and you only have one more night here before your parents want you back!" Lana pleaded vigorously, pulling Clark by the arm for emphasis. He looked down on her with a sheepish grin, already regretting that he agreed with his parents that he would come home soon. Lex had planned everything out, jet, time, and all, but he still felt a great sadness that he was going to have to leave Lana in Paris. It was just the two of them now since Chloe had taken a flight back already with, Lex's help. She'd talked it over to Charlie, and they were still going to keep a long distance relationship. Even though Lana kept telling Clark she still felt like she would head back to Smallville sometime, his feelings of dread still pondered around in his head. Lana smiled at him though, causing the thoughts to be replaced by more pleasant ones.

She pushed him towards the bathroom door and tossed him some clothes while motioning quickly.

"I picked you out some new clothes since your old ones got ruined, so will you please change and come with me?" Lana asked with a pair of puppy dog eyes that vanquished any thoughts of hesitation in Clark's mind. He could not say no to her, so he decided to go on with her plan and just enjoy himself.

"Sure," Clark replied, and headed into the bathroom with his new clothes while Lana cheered in delight at his acceptance. Dropping the clothes on the bathroom counter, Clark peered down at his newly acquired wardrobe. The pants seemed okay, black baggy jean. He lifted up the shirt, a jean jacket, noticing that it look a little too small. Slipping off his Tee shirt, Clark looked in the mirror to make sure he hadn't shrunk any. Just as muscular as ever, he eyed the shirt wearily, thinking that maybe Lana had intended it to hug his torso tightly. After a moment of changing, Clark finally head out of the bathroom in his new duds, and noticed Lana in front of the mirror wearing something new. Her hair was drawn up at the back of her hair in a slight ponytail, while she wore a white jacket over a dark green blouse and a black skirt. Bright red lipstick covered her smiling lips, while Clark returned with an equally dazzling show of his pearly whites.

"Ready Clark?" Lana asked quickly with a hint of excitement, as she drew close to him.

"Yeah, I'm all set to go." He replied quickly, moving closer to Lana at the same time, while she reached out toward his shirt.

"Let's fix you up a little, Clark Kent." Lana stated casually, as she rolled up the sleeves of Clark's deep blue jean jacket until they exposed most of his bulging biceps. Then she unbuttoned his shirt while leaving three of the lower buttons still clamped, while most of the other opened buttons bared most his broad chest. "There we go; you need to loosen up Clark."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied nonchalantly with a small smirk, and then he tore off both rolled up sleeves to completely bare both of his arms. Receiving a small and playful smile from Lana, he opened another button on his jacket, revealing part of his six-pack abs. After wrapping his bare arm around Lana's shoulders, he whispered, "That better?"

Lana nodded silently and hugged closer to Clark, as the two exited the hotel room to go party the night away.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The city-life in Paris was extremely busy and lively, causing Clark and Lana, being so used to Smallville, a little discomfort. Though awkward, Lana was determined to have a great night, and Clark wanted to share it with her on his last night in Paris. They searched for twenty minutes, talking casually as they went, until finally setting their sights on a small, active club.

"Should we pay anywhere?" Clark asked, looking around, as the two stepped into the club. Lana shrugged and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the bar toward the back.

Once they took seats, the bartender smiled, mainly at Lana, and put down a mug he'd been wiping. "What will it be for tonight?"

"Um, I guess I'll take a club soda." Lana answered after a little bit of contemplating.

"Make it two, please." Clark added, watching the people around the large room danced and party. As Lana turned in her seat to watch what was happening behind her, Clark looked back at the bartender. The man had his back to Clark at an angle, dangling something over one of the club sodas. Clark's super hearing allowed him to hear the sound of something dropping into the liquid, raising his suspicions. A moment later, the man turned around, holding two club sodas in his hands. One looked slightly different from the other, he noticed, which finally gave him the answer to what the bartender was doing.

"Here you go, kids."

Clark watched as the bartender smiled falsely at Lana while placing both mugs on the counter. Lana had the different looking drink. As Lana thanked him and reached for her mug, but Clark placed a hand softly over hers. Then with his other hand, he grabbed the bartender by the arm, and pulled him against the bar.

"What did you put in the drink?" He demanded sternly, ignoring Lana's brief whine using his name.

The bartender hardly flinched, as he reached for something to the side. "It's a simple club soda, I'm sure you know what's in it."

Clark jerked the man forward again. "You spiked the drink."

Next to him, Lana gasped, staring in disbelief. The bartender gave a slightly smug smirk. "What're you going to do about it?"

It took every ounce of restraint Clark had learned to stop himself from throwing the man across the room. As he held himself back, the bartender swung a large mug with a small amount of liquid, smashing it against Clark's head. Lana shrieked as shards of glass and drops of the drink splattered along the floor, and as Clark fell off the chair and into the table close behind him. The occupiers of the table, a man and a woman, jumped away as it crushed under him, scattering their food and drinks about.

"I don't like it when people disturb my business," called the bartender as he grabbed a bar and head around the bar toward Clark. "You should really learn some manners."

As the man neared Clark and passed Lana, most of the other people in the club had been distracted from their pervious activities. Lana looked frantically at Clark, and then, as the man came within a few feet of him, Lana lashed out with a high kick that batted the bar out of the bartender's hand. Utterly surprised, he was unable to block Lana's powerful spin sidekick, which knocked him backwards a couple of feet. She rushed over to Clark instantly, helping him up. Clark pretended to look hurt, even though he was fully capable of handling himself. But then he noticed a gathering of bouncers around them.

"Run Lana."

Lana gave him an incredulous look. "I'm not leaving you, Clark!"

But any further protests were washed away, as a brawl ensued, mostly between the bartender, the bouncers, Clark, and anyone who wanted to fight. Lana backed off to the side, looking for some way to help Clark. She managed to take down a few unsuspecting bouncers with powerful kicks, but someone bumped into her from the side, sending her onto the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" A frantic voice asked her quickly. Lana looked up to find a guy, looking only a few years older than her, staring down at her. He helped her up quickly, as the brawl continued to get worse. "Head for the back door!"

"No, I have a friend here!" Lana shouted back, barely able to hear her own voice above the loud sounds in the club. An empty mug soared through the air toward Lana, barely missing her as she ducked. As she jumped up, Clark rushed towards her; the other guy blocked by the hordes of brawlers.

"Come on Lana, we've got to get outta here!" Clark shouted quickly, his hair wet and his jacket hanging openly now. Lana scanned the crowd quickly, looking for the guy she'd seen before, but couldn't find him. Once she finally did, she reached out and grabbed his wrist, as Clark grabbed hers. The trio made it through the sea of fighters and out through the back door. Clark eyed the other guy cautiously, not knowing why Lana had dragged him with them. The guy looked to be about Clark's height, six-foot-three, and had a muscular physique. He had on a long sleeve white button shirt, that was now soaked to his skin from spilled liquor. Also from the fight, both of his sleeves were torn off, and his short brown hair was as wet as Clark's longer black hair. The guy slipped out of his ripped and soaked shirt, wrapping it in a bundle. His bare torso was slicked with whatever liquors had been spilled on him, which was starting to make Clark gag. Lana had back away a little too, and the guy stuffed the shirt in his jeans pocket.

"Who are you?" Clark asked suddenly, receiving a scolding look from Lana.

"Name's Jason Teague," the guy answered, smiling at Lana. "Thanks for saving me back there."

Lana nodded. "Thank you for helping me back there."

Clark shifted uneasily. "Well, we gotta get back to our hotel."

Jason caught Clark's look. "Right, of course. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." He turned and started walking off, Lana's gaze trailing him. Clark noticed her.

"Well, I guess that wasn't the night I was hoping for."

Lana spun around towards Clark. "Right, um, well I guess we should just order room service."

Clark nodded and walked with Lana back towards the hotel, feeling just a hint of jealousy toward Lana's newfound friend.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The night rolled by fast, Clark and Lana enjoying every minute of their last night together in Paris, until the morning arrived all too quickly. At the airport, Clark checked his bags to make sure he had everything, and then looked at Lana with a gloomy expression.

"Make sure you come back to Smallville soon." Clark tried to smile a bit.

"Don't worry, it'll only be about a month more, Clark. I really had fun while you were here."

"So did I," he replied drawing Lana in close for a kiss. A new bliss opened up inside of Clark, as he enjoyed the moment. Then they parted, Clark taking a few steps towards the plane that Lex had sent, still looking longingly at Lana. She blew him a kiss, and Clark returned with a bright smile. For a second he thought he saw Jason Teague dressed in a business suit beyond Lana, but he quickly brushed it off.

Clark gave a last look at Lana, and then stepped into the plane.

"Clark Kent?" A man in a suit asked him as he stepped on. Clark nodded, and took a seat in the personal jet.

As it started up, he looked out the window towards Lana, feeling a mixture of regret and happiness.

Clark was glad that he'd been able to spend so much time with Lana in Paris, and as the jet took off, he simply basked in the bliss that he always got after being with her.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

A/N: **Sorry that it took so long for the last part come up. Big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and read this fic, and the ones that just read it. Thanks again!!!**


End file.
